Curious
by SimplyWhimsical
Summary: How do you tell someone that you love them? That's simple, you don't. You share an umbrella instead.


Disclaimer: I do not own _Hyōka _(no matter how amazing I think it is) or any of the characters.

...

_Curious _

It's cold.

_ Very cold._

And wet –

_ Undeniably so. _

Raising pale arms over her head, Eru increases her pace, lips taut. She'd stupidly forgotten to bring an umbrella – as well as her bike today of all days. Chin tucked against her chest, she hops onto the sidewalk, puddles of water soaking through her white socks as she runs, panting loudly.

Her face has flushed completely, chest burning as thin black brows screw in thought, indigo eyes darting about searching for a bus stop. There isn't one and slowing down, she slips beneath the shade of a strip of shops, a cold sweat coating her hairline as she presses against the window and lets her eyes slip shut, a jagged breath escaping her.

"This isn't good, at this rate I'll never get home." She mutters, face contorting into a tortured expression as she hunkers down, chin against her kneecaps, body shivering beneath her sodden clothes.

Maybe she could sit out the rest of the storm.

Eyes flit up to the sky then. It's nothing more than a low hanging expanse of thick rain clouds, Eru sighs, chewing at her lower lip. At this rate she'd never make it home.

"Chitanda-san?"

She barely hears him over the downpour but he's there and looking up, indigo eyes crash into a set of hooded deep green ones.

Houtarou.

A slow smile crosses the girl's face as she pops up to her feet, clenching her tiny fists over her chest. "O-Oreki-san!" She exclaims, a faint blush creeping across her pale cheeks.

It's really him.

Houtarou stands there, beneath the shade of a clear umbrella, eyelids dropping and lips tugging down into a frown. His left hand's buried in his pocket, schoolbag hanging on his shoulder. Silently, he takes in the girl's soaked frame, heartbeat increasing as he finds himself staring a little too closely at her chest.

He swallows hard. Looking away, Houtarou tilts his head skyward, dark hair falling into his eyes. "Did you forget something?" He jeers giving his umbrella a little spin and Eru opens her mouth to speak before she closes it, biting down on her tongue.

"Umbrella," she whispers tucking her chin against her chest, hair obscuring her face. "I...forgot my umbrella." She says voice undeniably soft and Houtarou stares at her shivering frame.

_If I don't have to do it, I won't. If I have to, I'll make it quick. _

With a sigh, he steps forward, catching Eru's attention. She looks up, large indigo eyes gleaming as Houtarou fights the blush crossing his face. "Chitanda-san," he mutters holding the umbrella higher. He can't meet her eye. His heart's thumping wildly against his chest and blinking, Eru stares at his face before her eyes flit toward the umbrella and she smiles broadly.

"Thank you, Oreki-san." She says and before Houtarou can think of something to say, Eru's hoisted her sodden bag higher onto her shoulder and steps out from beneath the shelter of the shopping plaza. Her shoulder brushes against Houtarou's arm and looking down; he stares at their close proximity before green eyes find Eru's face.

She's smiling, eyes dancing in their sockets, cheeks a healthy ruddy colour. He breathes in sharply, grip tightening on his umbrella.

"Consider this a one-time thing." He announces and it's met with a nod from Eru, her smile never leaving her face.

ᴥ

It's off putting, Houtarou decides – being this close to Eru. He can feel the warmth radiating from her body as she hums happily, arms locked behind her tiny frame. The rain's become a light drizzle now, their feet splashing in shallow puddles as they tread across the street and Houtarou's completely lost in his thoughts until Eru mutters a soft "Oreki-san," and he blinks, vision clearing.

"Yea?" He croaks, dropping his gaze onto the girl's face and instantly his heart sinks. There it is, that look Eru Chitanda always wore when she couldn't quite understand the way things worked.

"Oreki-san..." she breathes invading his personal space. In a panic, Houtarou takes a step to the left, shoulder leaving the protection of the umbrella, soft raindrops pelting against his black gakuran.

"Chitanda-san," he mutters but it's too late. Eru's taken his free hand hostage, the sweet scent of chocolate on her breath as it tickles his lips.

"I'm curious." She says. Houtarou sighs, averting his gaze. Just how far was the nearest bus stop?

"There's no mystery to solve today." He says offhandedly praying that this will appease the curious girl but Eru simply shakes her head, looking away from the boy then, brows knitting in thought.

"That's not –"

"Chitanda," Houtarou interjects exhaustively, shoulders slumping forward. Eru remains quiet, releasing Houtarou's hand she wrenches her fingers together and they continue on in silence.

The bus stop is deserted and standing there Houtarou can't quite shake the uneasiness that's befallen him. His lips have pulled into a thin line, fingers tapping against his thigh as he chances a sidelong glance at Eru. She's quiet – _too_ quiet. Pale, thin fingers drenching the water from her uniform she stares down at her loafers.

This wasn't like her, not at all. Once Chitanda Eru grew curious about something she became restless. She wouldn't let Houtarou brush her and her curiosity off and she most certainly wouldn't let it go.

So then why was she suddenly so quiet?

He pushes his tongue against the inside of his cheek, green eyes flitting about the bustling street, searching for an oncoming bus before he lets out a haggard sigh. "Chitanda-san –" he's cut short as a bus lurches to a stop in front of them, Houtarou blinks losing his train of thought as he stares oddly at the vehicle.

When had this –

The doors swing open with a loud _swoosh_, hitting the teens with a wave of hot air and indigo eyes stare curiously at the side of Houtarou's face. He doesn't move, eyes calculating the vehicle. Eru wets her lips.

"O-Oreki-san?" She squeaks and without missing a beat Houtarou steps forward and onto the bus, Eru following behind.

Dropping coins into the change machine, Houtarou lets his eyes roam over the bus. It's empty, apart from an elderly couple seated to his right. Stifling a rising yawn, Houtarou hitches his umbrella over his shoulder and starts for the back of the bus. He can feel Eru clutching onto his gakuran, body flushed against his and slipping into the nearest aisle, he lowers his head to hide the deep blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Oreki-san," Eru calls and Houtarou spares her a glance through the dark fringe obscuring his eyes. There are those gleaming indigo eyes again, a determined expression plastered to the girl's face as she clutches a handful of her wet uniform.

"Chitanda-san –"

"I'm curious!" She exclaims flopping down beside him. Eru leans in then, nose pressed against Houtarou's – warm breath fanning across his cheeks as she clutches a handful of her navy skirt. "I'm curious, Oreki-san...why did you..." her gaze momentarily drops to her lap as she tries putting her thoughts into words.

Blazing indigo eyes find deep green ones again.

"Why did you help me today?!" She exclaims and Houtarou blinks, arching his brow as he takes in the girl's determined expression.

There it was that burning desire to know the reason behind something. Houtarou sighs, resting his back against the side of the bus as it lurches forward, trundling down the wet street.

"It's raining, Chitanda-san. Would you have liked me to leave you there?" He responds, looking away.

It's not good enough. His answer's not good enough, Houtarou knows it the minute Eru's leaning over him, trying to get a good look into his eyes, and he stares up at the metallic ceiling. He can't tell her the truth, he wouldn't. Tapping his chin, he pretends to be lost in thought before he snaps his fingers, eyes widening as if he's just solved a haunting mystery.

Eru breathes in sharply, clutching her hands over her chest anxiously.

"You see..." Houtarou licks his lips and runs his fingers along the length of his pants. How to word this? How to appease Eru's curiosity? He lets out a little hum, hair falling into his eyes as he sits up, body slouching forward.

"You're soaked," Eru blinks staring down at her drenched uniform before her eyes find Houtarou's face again, heart pounding.

"...And I couldn't just leave you there."

Eru blinks, heart sinking. "That's it?" She mutters. Houtarou nods, eyes slipping shut as his body bounces with every movement of the bus.

"That's it." He's got his fingers crossed that Eru doesn't press. If she does the truth's inevitable. He holds his breath, blood pounding in his ears, fingers twitching nervously. He doesn't open his eyes for fear that Eru will see right though him with those all-seeing sparkling eyes of hers. But he doesn't have to because he hears when Eru breathes out a ragged breath.

"Oh," she mutters leaning back against the plastic seat, body collapsing inward. Her eyes have glazed over as she smoothes out the wrinkles in her skirt, a somber smile crossing her lips. "I think..." she pauses, blinking back her tears.

"I think I understand." And it's quiet between the two. Houtarou peeks out from beneath heavy lids, absorbing the way Eru's shoulders sag, black hair falling like an obsidian curtain around her face – he looks away focusing on the cloudy sky instead.

How did you tell someone how you truly felt towards them? Maybe it was a mystery Houtarou would never be brave enough to unravel. He sinks down in his plastic seat, pressing his shoulder against Eru's, eyes slipping shut. He hears when she breathes in sharply, body perking upward, a smile gracing her lips, but he doesn't move. He doesn't open his eyes to see her astonished expression because he knows it's moments like this when Chitanda Eru doesn't have to say "I'm curious," to know what's going on inside his head.

She already does.


End file.
